


The Countless Ways We've Touched

by ElmiDol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drabbles, F/M, Fingering, Finnrey, Fluff, Oral, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Possibly More Tags To Come, Sex, Sex Including Candy, Sex in Space, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmiDol
Summary: A collection of smutty drabbles based on one-word prompts. All finnrey. Because there is not enough smut for them out there.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Countless Ways We’ve Touched**

_ FinnRey Smut Drabble Collection _

One

_ Fall Leaves _

They were in her hair, under his body. Finn stared up at Rey as she moved on top of him. She had straddled him after pushing him to the ground. Her strength always amazed him in the best of ways. The leaves crunched noisily. Rustled. Fell from the trees above them. Rey stopped paying attention to them. Finn could see in her eyes just how focused she was on him. She had done that since they had first met, looked at him like no one else ever had before. Their bodies moved together. Rey bit down on her bottom lip, riding him.

A leaf fluttered down from one of the trees, landing on his face. She flicked it away. Her hips continuing to roll. She ground against him even as she pressed their chests together. Finn cupped the back of her head. More leaves.

It was the only reason they hadn’t taken off their clothes this time. Both of them found the fall leaves to be aesthetically pleasing...but they were, Rey and Finn agreed, as itchy as sand.

  
  


_ Forest _

The forest used to send her heart racing from bad memories; being captured then later mentally tortured by the enemy did that. That stopped being the case after she lost her virginity to Finn among all that green. The scent of the forest, earthy and crisp, brought forth goosebumps. Rey ran her tongue over her lips. A familiar hunger began to grow. She looked to the man she loved, who was presently standing with his eyes closed and simply being. She hesitated a moment. Not wishing to interrupt that peace even though she knew he would welcome her. He always did.

Basking in the glow that his presence brought her for a second longer, Rey felt the heat in her body spreading. His mouth twitched at the corner. Lifted into a gentle grin though his eyes remained closed. He could hear her walking forward towards him.

Her clothes were on the ground, discarded, and her flesh completely bare before she fully eliminated the distance between their bodies. Rey brought his hands to her breasts, guiding them there after encircling his wrists with either of her hands. His thumbs traced the mounds, the pads skimming over her nipples, which quickly became erect from the attention. Wetness grew between her legs. Her nostrils flared, dragging in that earthy scent. Rey’s hands were on Finn’s pants, unbuttoning them. She slipped one hand inside, cupped him.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked, a purr erupting from her throat.

The smile broadened. Finn opened his eyes, his gaze locking with hers. “Our first time.”

“Me too.” That was all she could manage before his lips were upon hers. His cock twitching in her hand. His hands kneading her breasts.

Just like that first time, Finn moved within Rey on the forest floor.

  
  


_ Curse _

A handful of shaky breaths erupted from her. Rey had her eyes locked on Finn, on the hand he had wrapped around his cock. On his erection. Finn’s other hand rolled his balls while the first stroked upwards then down on his shaft. His fingers toyed with the head. Rey spread her legs wider a fraction without realizing what she was doing. They had challenged one another: see which of them could watch the other masturbate for the longest without reacting, without touching themselves or begging to be touched. Rey had learned patience on Jakku. Finn during his training from a young age. It was a fun way to change things up in the bedroom. The previous night, Finn had almost made it through Rey’s orgasm before he had groaned loudly, swearing and moving forward.

_ Don’t think about that _ , she told herself. Rey knew that recalling how his tongue had felt would make her break. In the past week, she had lost all of the bets and challenges they had made in fun. She had started to believe that she was cursed. Which wasn’t bad; Finn was not a sore winner. He always brought her up, praised her, made her feel as though she was the most important person in all the galaxy. Not in a way that put on any pressure though.

The only pressure was the one she was putting on herself. She wanted to win this challenge. Her body felt so hot. It would have been wonderful to touch herself to the sight of him masturbating.  _ Store that away for later _ , Rey thought hungrily. Finn released a loud moan that had her toes curling. “Okay, now  _ that _ is cheating.”

“It is not,” Finn countered, his voice deeper, huskier, than normal. “You should have heard yourself.”

Rey clenched her jaw. Not out of anger; she could feel her willpower slipping. She  _ was _ going to break this curse of a losing streak she was on. Another loud groan, his head lolling back.

_ Well...not all curses are bad. _ She propped herself up on her elbows. “You win. Come here.”

  
  


_ Teeth _

Rey leaned up, running her tongue along the base of Finn’s neck. She trailed downwards with kisses, giving light nips and licks to the exposed flesh. Her fingers danced on his torso. Drawing upwards from his abdomen until they, like her mouth, arrived at his chest. She swirled her tongue around the right nipple whilst pinching the left. Finn gave a shudder, groaning. His hand found her cheek, caressing her. He entangled his fingers in her hair just as she was taking his nipple into her mouth and suckled at it. She trailed upwards again with the same series of kisses, her lips barely touching the skin.

Finn pressed his mouth to hers, sliding his left hand up her shirt and toying with her breasts. Rey squirmed at his touch then pressed against it, welcoming it. Finn rolled the nipple under his thumb, teasing the remainder of the flesh with ghost touches given by his other four fingers. Rey pulled away long enough to remove her shirt. Now Finn mimicked her previous actions. Kissing, nipping. His teeth caressing her throat without pressing down. Gently pinching the skin of her breast together. His tongue danced along the flesh captured by those teeth.

Stars above, Finn knew how to use those teeth.

_ Scream _

Her jaw dropped as his tongue entered her wet cunt; she gasped, swallowed, fought for air at the sensation of that organ running along her folds. Finn withdrew it back into his mouth then blew lightly on her. The air sent a new wave of bumps puckering along her flesh and had her toes curling. One of his hands was on her ankle. He drew light circles on it while asking if she liked what he was doing. Swallowing the saliva that had gathered in her mouth, Rey nodded, not trusting her voice. There was a scream of pleasure lodged in her throat. A scream that, should she release it, might send one of their allies running into the room. This was a pause between battles, between missions. This was her time with the man she so adored, the one she loved. There was no way that she was going to bring that to an end.

Which was not an easy task for someone who was generally a screamer.

Finn knew it too, which is why he would pause. One of the reasons he would pause; sometimes he did it just to enjoy watching her squirm. He loved seeing her in a state of intense pleasure. The smile on her face. The rosiness in her cheeks. It was with a grin that he returned to his former position, scooting nearer to her. Nuzzling her folds with the tip of his tongue. Gathering her juices, tasting her.

Rey pulled a pillow towards her face, clamping her teeth down on it to once more quiet the scream of pleasure that wanted to free itself.

_ Candy _

The fact was, on Jakku food was a luxury. So, yes, she  _ had _ been hoarding particularly delicious treats for herself. There was a small portion of that collection that she had gathered for Finn as well. She did like the share, namely with him, the things that brought her joy. He had found it and had been caught off-guard. They did not discuss Jakku very often, that sense of loneliness that she had for so long faced. He would listen whenever she did want to talk about it; it was not on him that they didn’t. She had simply never revealed that some of her habits had not faded.

“Rey...are you sure?” It was not the first time that he had asked, and it was not the first time that she worked to assure him that, yes, she was absolutely sure. He grinned at her in amusement. Really, if she wanted to use the Force to escape the bindings, she could. The Force might not even be necessary at all. She was rather skilled. “I don’t mind your hoarding.”

“It’s gotten bad.” A strangled noise lodged in his throat. “You should eat the candy in front of me.”

The amusement transformed into mischief. This was a rare sight that had the muscles in her stomach clenching in anticipation. “I have a better idea.” He stepped forward to her until he was able to shove the lollipop, which was a long stick, past her lips. Finn thrust it back and forth in Rey’s mouth. His eyes remained on her puckered lips, his tongue darting out and lapping at the traces of sticky sweetness on the corners of her mouth.

One of his hands worked open the front of her bottoms, slipping them and her panties down her hips. Finn withdrew the candy from her mouth, which summoned forth tears. He pulled back his body from hers enough so that he could work the length of the lollipop against her entrance, pushing it within her a moment later. Rey groaned loudly, her chest heaving with each thrust and her breath coming out in pants. She rocked her hips in time with the thrusts, swearing as her wetness coated the sticky surface.

Finn removed the candy from her, pulling the sticky, wet treat into his mouth. He moaned loudly around it. Licked its length, dragging her juices into his mouth. Then he turned the lollipop upside-down, shoving it between her lips lengthwise. He rubbed her clit with its surface, the ribbed surface sending a jolt through her. Finn’s lips crashed onto Rey’s. Her tongue darted out, licking his lips. She tasted herself on his tongue. Tasted the candy. Tasted him.

“I don’t care if you hoard candy,” he murmured against her lips between kisses. “I’d give you all the candy in the galaxy if I could.”


	2. Chapter 2

**The Countless Ways We’ve Touched**

_ FinnRey Smut Drabble Collection _

Two

_ Vampire _

He could feel the pressure of her breasts along his spine as her breath washed over his ear. She trailed her fingers along his throat. It was her, he thought. She had been coming for quite some time. Finn had started to leave the window open even though others had warned him to not. They had called her evil. She had never seemed evil to him. Strong, abnormally strong. But lonely. A loneliness he had once felt before finding his place in the world. He had found friends whom he now considered his family. Her? She had been left outside. Circumstances had turned her into this...they called it a  _ vampire _ . That may well have been what she was, however she did not act like the vampires of the tales he had heard. She was not cruel.

Oh, she was sensual.  _ That _ part they had gotten right. Finn ran his tongue across his lips as he tilted his head to the side. “Rey?” She had told him her name the first time that he had left the window open for her. She had not come to harm him. Instead she had laid on the floor beside his bed and stared up at him. He hadn’t thought that she would actually come inside, which had startled him when he had awoken. By morning, she had left.

She was here again. The sound of her name earned him a soft hum of acknowledgment. It was music to his ears. Finn knew that she enjoyed hearing him say her name. He loved saying it. He said it for a second time as she grazed the tips of her teeth over the flesh of his throat. Never cutting into him. She had not drawn his blood. Finn had, though. He had cut himself on the third occasion she had slept on his floor. The female vampire had not been eating, he could tell. Whatever had turned her into this, she had not sought it, not like others had. Rey did not abuse her powers as a vampire. It would be simple for her to control people, to have them under a thrall. Finn had fed her his blood, and she had looked away from him guiltily afterwards then left before he even fell asleep.

“Where do you go during the day?” Rey laughed quietly behind him. Her lips teased along his flesh again. Then she murmured her response: _ somewhere dark _ . It sounded lonely, the way she said it, the way it sounded. “What do you do there?”

“I sleep,” Rey said then lightly nipped him. Finn reached back with one hand, touching her hip. This was the first time they had undressed in front of the other. He was not sure if shyness had prompted Rey to walk behind him, or if she simply enjoyed the position. “You smell nice.” His mouth split into a grin. Sometimes he forgot that she was able to read him, his energy, his thoughts. It was only because he had expressly given her permission that she allowed herself to.

The vampire slipped her hand around his cock, stroking him, testing the weight of him in her hand. She had never done this before. Which was thrilling and confusing. He had never been able to tell; she alternated between being confident and shying away. Finn cleared his throat before offering to help her. Rey paused. She was worrying that she was doing something wrong, he knew.

“You’re not doing anything wrong,” he said. “I just didn’t know if… I know how I like to be touched...and you could, you know, guide me. So we can both enjoy this.”

Another nip at his throat. Her tongue laved the captured flesh. Her hand had not moved in the least. Finn cupped his limb around hers, drawing it down at an angle. He felt himself growing hard, heard the moan that escaped from the vampire behind him.Her teeth had left his throat. Rey was looking past his shoulder at their hands, at him. She did not have to breathe, but sometimes she did so. Possibly out of habit. Right then she was breathing heavily. She pressed her lower body more firmly against his. She was growing wet. Her juices smeared against his flesh. The sensation aroused him more.

Finn guided her hand away so that he could turn around. He walked forward, urging her backwards. This was the first time Rey had laid upon his bed. She smoothed her hands along the bedsheets. Spread her legs while eyeing his cock. He teased her with his mouth, with his fingers. Slowly moved inside of her, watching her face the entire time. She stared up at him with wide eyes.

“I thought it would be like when I was bitten.” He laughed, unable to stop himself. Rey smiled in return. Finn asked if it was like that. “No… I like this. I want this.” She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he started to move. She nibbled him, not piercing him with those teeth. “Finn,” she moaned. As much as she enjoyed hearing him say her name, he enjoyed hearing her say his.

_Giantess_ _(Pan_2000)_

She was large, nurturing. There was a plant in her home that she had given portions of her water when they had been limited on provisions. This gentle giantess was content to do without if it meant others were happy. How he had ever found himself here, loved by her, that was beyond him most days. Finn rested his head on her breast. They were plump, soft yet firm. Comforting. He was roused from his sleep by her petting him. Stroking from his shoulder down to his fingertips then back upwards. Back and forth. It was how she normally helped him to fall asleep. Now, however, it enlivened him.

Finn deeply inhaled the scent of the woman he loved. Rey knew that he was awake. She had started to undo the front of his pants. To release him from his clothes. He rolled, starting to curl until he could mouth her nipple through her shirt. He teased its side, eternally impressed by its girth. Rey cupped a hand along his body. She, too, marveled at his size. Each found the other perfect. Beautiful.

Rey tickled the insides of his thigh. He felt his body respond. Finn arched his back, his mouth opening more widely. He reached one hand forward to grasp the nipple he had been teasing. One reason that Finn so loved being cuddled close to Rey’s chest, right against her breasts, was this. Before and after sex, they would cuddle. They would enjoy one another’s presence. Another reason was that he adored being so close to her heart in every sense of the phrase. Hearing it beating. Now that he laid his ear against her breast, he could hear that heavy  _ thump-thump _ , which increased in speed as her arousal built.

Now both of her hands cupped him, her thumbs rubbing back and forth as he started to thrust against her breasts. He worked open the front of her low-cut shirt; that was what she always wore when they were alone together like this. When she knew that they would have this time to fully enjoy one another. Her pulse against beat more heavily once more. He felt it through her flesh, on him. He came with a loud cry, her name spilling from his lips.

Rey stopped him before he could shift down to focus on bringing her pleasure. “Just wait. I just want to hold you here for a little bit longer.” He did not protest. Finn rolled a little to the side on a spot that was clean. He rested his head on her breast, listening to the sound of her heart.

  
  


_ Flight (theautisticjedi) _

Rey had always loved flying. Even on Jakku, one of the highlights of her day had been teaching herself how to pilot ships using the flight sims that she had scavenged. This, though? It took the cake. There was no one pursuing them, but that did not do anything to stop the sweat from gathering on her frame. Rey took them into a deep dive, her stomach doing a flip. Her inner walls clenching around Finn. His moan turned into a shout of pure ecstasy. He was trusting her with his life, trusting that she would be able to use her instincts, to reach out with the Force and keep them from crashing. She was, of course. But that did not mean Rey was failing to also relish in the feel of him inside of her. She drank up every movement. Swerved her hips downwards.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Rey took them into an ascent to level out the ship. Behind her...under her, Finn was panting and working to catch his breath. His body was trembling more than hers was. He reached forward, groping her chest. He pressed her breasts towards one another, drew them apart, towards another again. His forefinger and thumb found her nipple on either side. She hissed in pleasure when he pinched the nubs. Rey felt herself grow wetter. Heat seeped down from her belly to between her legs. Another wave of pleasure.

The next dive also tickled her stomach. Her pussy felt as though it started to pulse, her walls clenching, loosening, clenching around Finn, who gripped her breasts more firmly. His feet were pressed so tightly against the floor. Rey could feel the muscles of his legs tense. Could feel his breath blowing the loose strands of her hair away from the patches of sweat that were on the back of her neck.

She slowed her pace, teasing him, moving more shallowly. He had been close. She had already known that, but the swear that tore from his lips confirmed it. “Rey… Rey, ple--ohhhh!”

He hadn’t expected her to take another dive so soon. The momentum jerked him forward a little in unison with her pushing down. Finn shuddered, cumming inside of her. The fullness, the tickle in her stomach, brought her to orgasm as well. Her vision blurred at the edges, yet that hardly mattered. She didn’t need to see to know where she was going.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Countless Ways We’ve Touched**

_ FinnRey Smut Drabble Collection _

Three

_ Warmth (theautisticjedi) _

The warm glow sent their shadows playing along the wall. Those silhouettes entwined with one another in the same way that their bodies did, becoming one. Neither paid the shadows any heed. Their eyes were locked with one another’s. The crackling flame broke through their soft sighs of delight. Not even the snowy forest of Starkiller Base had been quite so cold as this planet’s winter season. Finn and Rey had gathered the firewood together, had sat there under the blanket before it, and stared into the flames. The heat derived from the fire had encouraged Rey to shed her jacket. Finn had soon mimicked these actions. He gently kissed the side of her neck, which drew a single giggle followed by a moan.

Light touches and stolen kisses led to this. The blanket in a messy pile on the other side so that it was not knocked into the flames. Rey traced her hands along Finn’s chest as he moved above her. He had stretched her open with skilled fingers complimented by whispered sweet nothings. She grabbed hold of his shoulders whilst arching her back off the floor. He moved deeper still inside of her. Finn rolled his hips, hardly pulling away at all, rocking against her, his body brushing her clit. It was more and more difficult for Rey to tell if it was the fire that was causing her to grow so warm or her arousal.

Rey kept one hand on his shoulder, the other shifting to the back of Finn’s neck. His short hair tickled her fingers as she found purchase. He only grunted; her grip was not painful for him, she would never do that. Finn let her pull him down into a kiss. Her tongue slipped past her lips and his. Their kisses grew wetter, their moans louder. Now the crackling of the fire was drowned out by their sounds of pleasure. Both were so close. Rey slid a hand between their bodies, toying with her clit. She could tell just how close Finn was, closer than she had been. She did not want him to stop, to pause, as she knew that he would if he believed she was being neglected. She wanted him to cum inside of her.

Finn did slow a little all the same. He whispered how beautiful she looked in the firelight. Rey could feel her eyelids growing a little heavier. Her vision blurred then she was blinking, shuddering, gasping for breath.

They rolled onto their sides, facing one another, and Finn reached past Rey to pull the blanket over their bodies. She brushed the tip of her nose along his collarbone then gave it a quick kiss. Finn rubbed the small of her back. Asked if she was warm. Smiling, Rey nodded. “Me too,” he said as she snuggled as close against him as she could.

  
  


_ Mask _

When he had been a stormtrooper, despite the helmet worn by all, Finn had learned the differences in his comrades that helped him to identify them as individuals. They all had nicknames for one another. Then with the Resistance, he had found that it was much the same. Similar uniforms, however there were more notable differences. Rey had always been fond of outfits that possessed characteristics similar to those she had worn on Jakku, or else were inspired by either Han Solo or Leia Organa. He could always pick her out of a crowd. Except for this time. Try as he might, Finn had yet to find the woman he adored.

Granted, this was a costume party and there was no more war. No more uniforms worn regularly. There hadn’t been, not for a little over eighteen months. Rey’s style hadn’t changed though. It was one thing he found sweet about her.

A dark-eyed mask turned in his direction. Finn nodded in acknowledgment despite not knowing if the person was looking directly at him or not. His own mask covered half of his face. Poe had greeted him, the pilot also wearing a costume that did not full conceal his identity. Some of those in the crowd wore helmets reminiscent of Vader or even Kylo Ren. Others were Tuskan Raiders. There was a wide variety that Finn was not able to identify everything. He appreciated the effort put in by the people regardless.

_ Maybe she isn’t here yet _ , he thought. He decided to get some air and clear his mind. Rey had told him that her costume would be a surprise, which originally he had been thrilled to hear. The looming sense that he would miss her now bothered him.

His feet carried him through the garden. There had been others on the deck when he had first exited the building, and he wanted to be alone. That was going to be more difficult than planned considering he could hear footsteps behind him. Finn ignored them for the time being. He instead let his gaze wander about the flowers, bushes, and trees that were meticulously cared for. These, too, made him think of Rey. Of how she had sounded so awestruck when they had arrived on Takodana for the first time. He smiled at the memory.

The man stopped only when he found a stone bench that was tucked away in a secluded area of the garden. He looked at long last at the masked face of the person who had been following him. A human, he was guessing; definitely a humanoid, if nothing else. The dark-eyed mask seemed to stare into his soul. It reminded him a bit of Kylo Ren’s mask back when the darksider had looked upon him on Jakku. This mask had a series of jagged edges crowning smooth surfaces. A dark monarch. The top was indeed reminiscent of a crown.

The masked figure lifted a hand, which was covered by gloves with elongated claws. Finn felt his throat bob as he swallowed. He was growing nervous. More uncertain when the fingers found his cheek and traced lazy circles on his flesh. He hated that his body reacted to this stranger. “I have a girlfriend.” The mask tilted to the side a bit, as though in doubt or questioning his words in some way. “A cute girlfriend. Very cute.” He had started to draw back from the touch.

“That’s funny,” the voice of the mask’s owner chimed. “I happen to have a boyfriend. A cute boyfriend.” Finn felt his cheeks grow hot, his heart pounding in his chest with elation and relief.

The masked woman moved onto his lap. She reached down to undo his pants then shifted aside her attire as well, baring both of them so that she could guide him into her. Dark eyes peered at his face, and Finn knew that Rey’s kind gaze was behind them. He marveled over her choice in costume. It was something he had not expected at all. Rey began to move, starting to ride his cock. She tilted back her head, that mask finally looking at him no longer. The clawed fingers tickled his ears. Finn shuddered at the sensation, feeling his arousal flare. She found the erogenous zone directly behind his ear, and his trembling increased in volume.

“Rey, I--”

The heat in his face grew as he came. Rey hummed, shifting off of him and guiding his hand to her. “Shh, don’t worry.” Finn began to thrust his fingers into her. She ground down against them, moaning.

“Where did you get that mask?” he asked while fucking her with his fingers. Between moans, she told him that she had made it with scrap metal she had found and purchased. This part of her costume did not surprise him at all. He had always known she as skilled.

_ Close (theautisticjedi) _

The cramped confines of the closet did not stop them from giving into their mutual desire for one another. Rey bit down hard on her bottom lip as she rolled her hips against his. Finn had hardly given her any time at all to pull aside her panties before thrusting a finger into her depths. He had then groaned in slight frustration when she had pulled away enough to let her undergarments fall down to her ankles. At that point, Finn moved her onto his lap, the pair of them on the floor so that they did not knock into anything that would alert any passersby to their presence. The two of them ground against one another, their movements hard, desperate. Loose strands of Rey’s hair stuck to her forehead. The closet’s limited space increasing the heat that they experienced.

Finn grabbed the back of her neck with a single hand and led her face to his. Their lips met, teeth colliding so that they were forced to part before moving in again more gently. His free hand slid up under her shirt, groping her breast. Finn thrust upwards, grinding hard enough to send shivers of pleasure up and down her spine. Rey trembled, her body tightening around him. His lips abandoned hers to travel downwards. He suckled at her neck, tongue teasing her sensitive flesh.

He rolled his hips forward as she arched her back, which caused her to hit against one of the walls. She laughed, and he swallowed the sounds with another kiss. Finn, too, began to chuckle before both returned to moaning. He paused in his kisses only to slip his thumb into her mouth for her to wet it with her saliva. Once her tongue had coated it, that digit found its way between her lower lips and began to slide back and forth along her clit. Rey ran her tongue against the roof of his mouth when she kissed him next. She curled her toes, one hand above her, pressing against the closet wall as she properly arched her back, opening herself up even more to him. They stopped caring if anyone overheard them. After all, they weren’t the first to utilize a supply closet in this fashion.

_ Melted _

She had taken up baking now that the weather had grown cold. During the Spring, Summer, and Fall, Rey enjoyed scavenging, making things with her bare hands. The snow had covered everything, and the sub-zero temperatures meant frostbite was a real threat. She had learned quickly that she rather liked sweet things. Connix had introduced her to premade cookie dough, and things had developed from there. Adding extra ingredients. Not following the instructions to a T, modifying the recipe so that the creation was something with a personal touch. Now she generally baked from scratch.

Currently she was doing something that was more simple. Melting chocolate to pour it into candy molds. Her eyes danced along the trays. There were droids, animals, and starships. She hadn’t yet chosen which design she liked best, and so had chosen to use all three. The excess candies were things she would send to her friends from the Resistance. Rey stirred around the thick, brown substance with a ladle. She would make some whitechocolate ones later. Perhaps even die the white into various colors so that there was more of a variety.

Wearing a pair of comfortable pants and a low-cut shirt that was mostly covered by her apron, Rey danced a bit to the music that was playing in the background. It was a catchy tune that Poe had introduced her to. She placed the ladle down on the edge of the pot then walked over to grab the other ingredients she planned to use. Toffee chips, peanut butter chips, nuts.

Though she sensed Finn walk into the kitchen, he was soon out of her peripheral. Rey assumed that he would start stirring the melted chocolate for her, as that was something he had done in the past. When she turned around, however, she found that he was simply standing there. Her eyes wandered about his body, and a small, knowing smile spread across her face. Rey returned to her spot near the stove. She placed the bags of ingredients on the countertop, making a point to reach past Finn to do so.

“You could have stirred it,” she said playfully. Finn seemed to blush, and in his flustered state stuttered out that he was going to. “Except instead…” Rey licked her lips slowly, purposely lengthening the time it took for her tongue to travel along that surface. Finn’s adam’s apple bobbed. “You like the taste?”

“Ye-yeah.” He was beginning to eye her suspiciously.

This prompted her grin to broaden. Rey picked up the ladle, the smooth chocolate on it not yet hardened but cooler than what was in the pot. She held it above her cleavage. Finn’s pupils dilated as he watched the sweet substance drip and drizzle onto her breasts.

“You want some more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last one was more fluff than smut, whoops.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one "drabble" this chapter...but that's because my mind ran away with it because the prompt grabbed me, annnd it's more like a 2.5k-ish thing.

**The Countless Ways We’ve Touched**

_ FinnRey Smut Drabble Collection _

Four

_ Spirit (Unseen_MrStanton) _

An accusation of  _ how could you _ when spoken with such emotion that it wrenched one’s heart, that nearly brought Finn to his knees. Along with that sensation of an invisible hand inside of his chest was a coolness that sunk downwards even as heat filled his cheeks. The internal conflict grew. Many times he had been referred to as a _ traitor _ or a  _ coward _ . He was neither of those, not really. It would have been more treacherous to stick with the First Order, to uphold its twisted ideology and fill the galaxy with more pools of blood and blaster-ridden corpses. He would have been a coward to not defy them. Finn, as FN-2187, had risked his life to help Poe Dameron escape from captivity. He would admit that his reasonings there had been partly selfish. That was human. No different than how the Resistance itself searched for pilots to help their cause. And he had joined that cause, hadn’t he?

The steady ringing in his ears grew in pitch. Rose had thought him a coward when he had intended to escape the crippled Resistance with the beacon that would have brought Rey to a death trap. He understood where she had been coming from even if he did not agree with her. She hadn’t known about the entirety of his past, and she had just lost her sister. She had been at the stage of anger in her grief, anger that she directed his way. Later she had stated that they would win the war by saving the things they loved...and that was  _ precisely _ what he  _ had _ tried to do. He had attempted to do that with the beacon, and later on Crait by aiming his speeder at the cannon. Finn had wanted to save the Resistance. The people in it that he cared for, the people Rey was also trying to protect, the people that the First Order would have destroyed if they had blasted through those doors.

It was this that had earned him that pain-filled cry from Rey. Pained, yet filled with anger. She had bared her teeth when she had spoken. Tears were threatening to form in her eyes. The wetness was what kept him from shouting back right away. He had started to; that was only natural. Then he had taken a moment to breathe instead. His nostrils flaring with a deep inhalation. His lips pinched tightly together. All of those emotions swirling inside of him. They were topped with frustration when he had seen the way she had reacted when he started to shout back. She had flinched, recoiling.

He did not believe that she had been afraid of him. More that she had feared what he would say. The excuses and explanations he would offer. She was a fighter, but that did not mean she ever derived a sense of pleasure from arguing with him.

“We put our lives on the line  _ every day _ that we are in this war,” Finn said, taking a single step forward and gesticulating with his right hand. “I saw a chance to help the Resistance, and I took it. It was me or them... _ all _ of them. I wanted to give them a fighting chance.”

Now Rey took a step forward to counter him. She was vigorously shaking her head, her teeth again bared. “And you would have just  _ left me _ !” That stung more than he had expected words could. Finn’s shoulders rose towards his neck. The air around them felt electric. She was not channeling the Force to hurt anyone. The surge of emotions coursing through her, it was on a scale so palpable. Those tears, the first few escaped before she wiped at her eyes with the back of her arm. “I felt like I had  _ failed _ ! Luke hadn’t wanted to train me… He had warned me against the darkness in Kylo, that the... _ the bond _ ”—she spat these words in distaste— “was just a way to lure me to the dark side. But I went anyway. I didn’t want to give up hope that we could turn the tide. I failed there as well.

“But I couldn’t give up. There was more to fight for, and I… I had promised you that I would come back for you this time. I would come back, but…. You wouldn’t have been there.” She wrapped her arms around herself, her fingertips digging into the exposed flesh of her upper arms. She stepped out of reach from him. Again when he took a step nearer to her.

“I—”

“No!” she hissed the word. There would be no stopping the tears now for her. Her body was trembling as the wave of despair crashed over her in full. Crashed over her and slammed directly against his chest. The swirling in his stomach turned acidic. He felt so sick seeing the pain that he had unknowingly inflicted on the woman he loved. Rey’s voice was quieter. “I felt so alone there on that island with a man who didn’t want to train me. A man who had given up on himself and the entire galaxy. I hadn’t known that level of rejection since being left on Jakku. Unwanted. And you weren’t there. Then Kylo was, and I let myself trust him, because he did seem to understand my pain. And I thought… I thought joining with him, because we could understand one another, I thought maybe he would help me fight to save the galaxy...to save you. I didn’t want to lose you. I don’t know what I would have done…”

Rey collapsed down onto her knees. Finn started to lower himself only to stop when she shook her head, jerking away. As though the thought of almost losing him had broken her spirit. He wanted more than anything to make her understand that he hadn’t acted like that to hurt her. Wanted to throw that  _ she _ had been just as reckless by going to Kylo Ren—except that she already knew this. That was why she was more hurt than she otherwise would have been. If he had sacrificed himself, she might have blamed herself for going to turn Kylo back to the light instead of returning to the Resistance. There, too, was the fact that her actions had resulted in Snoke’s death, which would help them in the long run.

Stars above, he wanted to argue for the sake of convincing her they were on the same side, and yet that would do no good. They both knew they had made mistakes. The important part, what they should have been focusing on, was that they were both  _ still alive. _

Finn shifted onto his knees in front of her. Scooted closer upon noticing she was not pulling away from him. His knees touched hers. His hands on her thighs. He hunched his shoulders and looked up into her face. Her expression was still one of anger and hurt. Despite this, he could see the love in her eyes that she had for him. She had not fully forgiven him, not yet. Finn could not say that he blamed her. Had the roles been switched, he would have felt the same way.

He reached up with one hand to touch below her eye. The tear that had started to spill from it pooled on the side of his finger. Rey half glared at him. Instead of a snarl, her lips were quivering and forming a pout. Her hurt was outweighing her anger. He didn’t know which was better, not really. Either was a negative emotion. He much preferred when she smiled. “Hey.” Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to her forehead. She sniffled. Did not respond to the contact. He next kissed the bridge of her nose. With this, she only closed her eyes. But she was not wincing. He took that as a good sign.

His hands cupped her shoulders on either side then rubbed up and down soothingly. Finn whispered that it was alright, that he was right there with her. It didn’t matter what had almost happened, because it  _ had not _ happened in the end. They were both alright. Rey shook her head. It was not alright, she said, it was not okay. Those sorts of mistakes...the war was not over. What if they made them again? What if one of them  _ did _ die? It felt like a sucker punch to his stomach. Rey lifted her hands to shove his off of her.

“How am I supposed to go on missions knowing… Starkiller was bad enough, but this?” She shook her head. “No.”

Finn grabbed her hands this time. He rubbed their backs with his thumbs. Rey did not pull away as he kissed her lips, nor did she respond. When he kissed her a second time, her lips puckered against his. Her trembling had not ceased. Sliding his hands up to her shoulders once more, Finn gently leaned her backwards until she was on the ground. She unbent her legs a fraction as he moved between them. He braced himself on his forearms. Stared down at her face. She kept shaking her head every few seconds.

“Why would you think it’s okay?” Rather than a verbal answer, he stroked her face. Now Rey clutched at him, her fingers digging at the material of his jacket. She ripped at it, tugged it down. Finn did not move, careful to avoid making the task more difficult for her. He shrugged out of the jacket, almost smiled when Rey used the Force to fling it off to the side. Her hands were already up his shirt, ghosting along his abdomen, when he started for the belt her attire was tucked into. “It wasn’t okay.” Still no argument, not from him.

He wanted to whisper her name, struggled internally with the urge and ultimately managed to fend it off. She needed to speak, to talk through this. For so long she had been alone on Jakku. Then she had met him, and together they had met Han and Chewie. They had lost Han.

Oh, Maker.

She had lost Han, and then she had almost lost  _ him _ . The first people who had come back for her after those years of loneliness and waiting on Jakku. To add insult to injury, she had fallen for Kylo’s manipulation and was lured there. Lured to the side of the man who had killed Han Solo, the father figure that had been absent from her life that entire time. The man who had offered her a job. Treated her like she was his own kid. The loss of Han had devastated her. Yet she had clung onto the knowledge that he, that Finn, was waiting at the Resistance for her return. She was fighting for their reunion the same way that he had been fighting to ensure their reunion was not a death trap for her.

This woman, the woman he so adored, she had the weight of the galaxy’s hope on her shoulders. It was a heavy burden to bear. More now that Luke Skywalker was gone. She did not open up to the others like she did with him.

Rey dragged her hands down his torso. Her palms felt every bit of him then her fingers were undoing the front of his pants. Finn had managed to remove the outer layer of her clothing. The two of them rose onto their knees, next their feet so that they could finish stripping one another. All the while Rey muttered admonitions. It wasn’t to belittle him. It was to show just how much he meant to her. She did not want to lose him.

Finn stroked his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and tilted back her head. The buns loosened, fell away. Her hair was not far past her shoulders. Longer, though. His was growing longer too. Rey pet at his head, feeling it. The ghost of a smile disappeared the following moment. She stepped against him, her breasts on his chest, her nipples hardening as the cool air of the room caressed both of their bodies. Finn felt tiny bumps forming on his legs. Those began to disappear as Rey encircled his waist with an arm. Her other hand was at the back of his head. She managed to find purchase on his hair, and she tugged his mouth onto hers. The actions were rough, but nothing unwelcome. Finn grunted then groaned. He gave into the kiss. It was desperate. Wet. Demanding, growing bolder.

Rey’s tongue slid under his before dancing along the roof of his mouth. She suddenly pulled back, away. Finn gasped a bit, initially startled, when an invisible force pushed him backwards. He fell at a controlled pace to the ground. He marveled at her control over the abilities she was still discovering in herself. His stomach had done a complete flip when he had first started to fall. Rey waved a hand while stepping forward. His hands were snapped up, wrists pinned together above his head. She was using her other hand to pleasure and prepare herself. Finn stared up at her. His chest rose and fell, his breathing becoming more labored. She had spread herself open with two fingers, toying with her entrance with a third.

“Rey,” he whispered at last when he was almost breathless.

She did not pause, did not relent. “I felt so helpless, out of control. Like I couldn’t do anything. It was numbing… If you were gone…”

“I’m here, Rey.”

The finger left her, a sticky trail smearing up to her clit, her lower belly. Rey walked over to him. Her feet were on either side. Her knees. She lowered herself so that she properly straddled him. Her hands cupped him, guiding him into her. Only then did she release his hands. Finn grabbed onto her waist though he let her set the pace. He pressed the heel of one hand against her pubis, rotating it in circles. That was what she liked. He could feel it, the way her walls clenched around him. He could see it, the way her eyelids fluttered and her jaw dropped. Rey rocked back and forth, grinding against him then riding him. She was keeping the pace agonizingly slow.

Finn swallowed thickly. He tried to encourage her to ride him faster. His hands felt like they were meeting a brick wall. She was stubborn, he had to give her that. It wasn’t a weakness of hers, but a strength. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. Rey licked her lips. She nodded. Paused. Just as he opened his mouth to repeat the apology, the woman stretched out her body. Her hands were braced above his shoulders. Her entire body undulating. Finn rolled them over so that he was on top. He shifted up onto his knees. Rey hooked one leg over his shoulder, and that had him moaning loudly. He was so deep inside of her, fully sheathed. The tears forming in her eyes now were of pleasure. The anger and sadness had faded away.

“Oh!” Rey moaned. She slammed a hand down on the ground, twisting her body in ways that proved just how fit she was. Finn repeated the way he had rolled his body, thrusting into her while also brushing against her clit. Rey trembled. She relaxed, a shuddering mess on the ground as she came. His name spilled from her lips along with several swears he had never heard before. It took him only a few thrusts more before he came as well. He pulled out of her only after he had fully softened.

They curled up beside one another. Their bodies facing each other, although Rey had twisted a bit so that she could stare up at the ceiling. “I forgive you,” she whispered. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face nor the laugh erupting from him. It was a deep laugh that summoned one from her. They chuckled. Rey curled, burying her face against his shoulder. “I know you weren’t trying to hurt me.”

  
“I would never try to hurt you.” He kissed her brow as she muttered an  _ I know _ .


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Lots of family stuff then also traveling, which took longer than expected. Starting in December/after I return home, I am aiming to write (all of my fanfics) on something more of a schedule. So this fic /should/ see an update at least once a week at that point. Right now I have roughly 13 more prompts on my list to do.

**The Countless Ways We’ve Touched**

_ FinnRey Smut Drabble Collection _

Five

_ Garden (theautisticjedi) _

Bare feet, her toes on the right curled and one the left pressing against a naked chest as her left thigh strained against the pressure. Rey inhaled deeply, drawing in the scent of the man above her. A groan escaped her mouth, followed by her tongue to moisten dry lips. More beads of sweat gathered on her forehead. Rey pressed her leg harder against Finn’s chest before slipping down towards his abdomen. She flexed her foot so that only the tips of her toes touched the toned flesh. Propping herself up on her elbows, Rey gasped as Finn ran a hand up her inner thigh. Her breaths became deep, heavy, and her mouth formed around a silent  _ o _ .

Finn cupped her, four fingers stroking her mound while his thumb dipped down to tease her entrance. Rey shifted forward into the touch. Sunlight brightened strands of her hair, caused her eyelids to descend halfway. The grass under her would be bent as subtle proof of what had transpired. Finn leaned forward, his tongue teasing the nape of Rey’s neck, trailing upwards until the two were able to kiss. Rey moaned as Finn deepened the kiss, his tongue battling hers for dominance. Rey’s leg bent at the knee due to the weight of the man above her. Finn’s left hand crawled under the straining limb, caressing her thigh. Meanwhile, he placed his right hand beside Rey’s head on the ground for support.

He moved between her legs and slid into her, moaning against her lips just as he released a soft sigh of delight. “Mmm.” The heels of Rey’s feet pressed against his ass she contorted her body. Her flexibility was something he marveled over rather often. Her hands were on his head, fingers in his hair. He caught her tongue gentle between his teeth during their next kiss. A leaf from the tree above them fluttered down along with a flower. Finn released her tongue, smiling as the blossom landed on Rey’s mouth. It had a sweet scent, yet couldn’t compare to her. He nuzzled it aside with his nose then kissed the corner of her mouth.

“You’re beautiful.” She smiled when he whispered this into her ear. Rey nibbled at his neck, suckling on him, leaving a mark that would  _ just _ be hidden under the collar of his shirt when they redressed. This had started with her complimenting him after they had entered the garden. Saying that she found him more appealing than all the green in the galaxy. Than all the flowers. Rey pulled his face to hers, and they kissed again.

_ Scars _

Rey first traced the scar with her eyes. Next were her fingers. Her mouth. The sensation was deadened in comparison with the remainder of his body, the flesh that had not been cut through by Kylo Ren's lightsaber. Bacta could only heal so much. For Rey, the sight of the scar on Finn's back served as a reminder of the first time they had took a stand together against the First Order. It reminded her that Finn had fought  _ for _ her against Kylo even knowing the odds. He had been willing to die for her--and she had been prepared to die alongside him on Starkiller before Chewie had arrived with the Millennium Falcon.

Her nipples, erect from the chilly air in the room, skimmed along either side of the scar. Finn released a light hum at the feel of them. She knew what he was thinking about, and a smile graced her lips. She would indulge that mutual desire in due time. First she wanted to shower the scar with kisses of appreciation. Rey wanted to make sure the man she loved never felt self-conscious. He was perfect, and this scar couldn't ever change that. His imperfections were all a part of that perfection.

Most of her scars were internal, and Finn would always soothe them with his words, with his kisses, with how he held her and made her feel like she was the only thing in the galaxy that mattered. He was the only one who made her feel like she was not something broken, not someone who was nothing.

Rey leaned up, her hands on Finn’s hips so that she could urge him to turn, which he did. He stared up at her with such loving eyes. She pleasured him with both of her hands until he was fully hardened, and then she straddled his waist and lowered herself onto his cock. “You’re so perfect,” she whispered. He never argued with her compliments, never tried to contradict her even when he was feeling down. There were times when pain would flare along the scar. Some medics stated it would fade over time. Others mentioned the possibility of nerve damage. Finn never complained though. He only would pause, get a look of pain or strain on his face, and muster through it. He was more of a fighter than anyone she knew; he always fought hard to defend his friends and protect the galaxy.

She set both of her hands onto his stomach, and rocked back and forth. She loved feeling him inside of her, adored the sense of completion. This was the man who had come back for her, had fought for her more times than she could count.

Finn rolled them so that she was laying on her back and he was above her. Their foreheads touching, breaths mingling. Rey had her arms wrapped around him, her hands once more on his scar. “So perfect.”

“So are you,” he whispered. And she believed him.

  
  


_ Anal (theautisticjedi) _

Now that they had managed to secure a more private location for themselves, Rey and Finn were all too thrilled to explore one another in ways that they had teased. It had started with Finn cupping Rey’s ass, squeezing the cheeks and murmuring words of appreciation. Heat had pooled into the woman’s lower belly along with her face. The next time, she had led his hands there, and he had started to knead her flesh. The actions had sent delicious shivers up and down her spine. Things had continued onwards with light comments, questions, hypothetical scenarios during their flirtations and foreplay. Both were curious. And now, without the threat of being overheard by one of their friends or comrades, they would find out exactly how it would feel.

Neither was shy in regards to their nakedness. Finn slipped between Rey’s legs, one hand on her breast, the other on her hip before he moved it around to rub the small of her back. Their lips locked. The lubrication was within reach, and Finn dipped a finger into it before again touching Rey. She wrinkled her nose at the sensation of him toying with her, of his finger slipping into her. It was not necessarily uncomfortable, however there was this sense of  _ fullness _ . She adjusted her position, opening herself more to help keep relaxed. Finn asked if she was alright, and she nodded.

His actions were slow, albeit not in any sort of agonizing manner. He used the perfect amount of lube, all the while he whispered filthy things that he knew would make her wet. Rey sucked on two of her fingers enough to coat them with saliva then allowed her head to fall back and her eyes to close as she teased herself. Rubbing her clit with minimal pressure. She clenched around his fingers, paused her ministrations, and instead reached for his cock. He was so firm in her hand as she stroked him.

Both were breathing so loudly. The air was also filled with the wet sounds of Finn preparing her, which served to arouse both of them in full. Rey relinquished her hold on him long enough to gather some of the lube to coat his cock. Once both were ready, they nudged aside the container. Finn gripped himself so that Rey could focus on finding a position in which she would be most comfortable as he entered her. Her eyes widened a little at the sensation of the head of his erection at her entrance. Finn began to push inside, one hand on her hip, his eyes locked on her face for a few seconds until he knew for certain that she was alright. Then he lowered his gaze to watch as he entered her completely. Rey dipped a hand between their bodies again to stimulate her clitoris. The wetness from her dripped down her perineum and onto Finn’s cock. The slick trail made a groan catch in Finn’s throat.

Rey pressed back against him on the third thrust, the woman grinding hard as swirled her fingers in a circle. Finn was massaging her cheeks again, his thumbs spreading them. It was such a foreign way to feel open, and yet delightful. Rey moved her fingers down from her clit, thrusting them into herself. She gasped at the feel of it, of him moving inside of her as she began to fuck herself with her fingers.

“Oh,” she moaned, swallowing thickly. She blinked several times in succession, and there was a light sense of vertigo that wasn’t entirely unwelcome. Rey had never thought that she could feel  _ this _ good, not like this; then again, sex with him always made her feel complete.

“You look so undone,” Finn purred. He trailed up a single hand to grasp one of her breasts, rolling it, thumb flicking over the pert nipple. When he gave a light pinch and tugged, she groaned and tightened around him. Arched her back and begged him to do it again. He, of course, obliged.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Countless Ways We’ve Touched**

_ FinnRey Smut Drabble Collection _

Six

_ Dark Magic _

This game of cat and mouse was nothing new; among Sith and Jedi, the chase was tradition. The roles consistently traded back and forth. For their game, originally the young Jedi had pursued her. A newly risen Sith--risen to power after she had slain her Master. Circumstances had brought her to the now-deceased as her powers were coming into fruition. Natural abilities ran in her bloodline, however this was not something she would have learned on her own. she had been abandoned as a child. Left to fend for herself, she had trained her body and mind. As for the Force, that she had been subconsciously wielding, and later her Master had properly instructed her.

She did not have any friends. This Jedi was the closest she had to a constant in her life. He must have known it. His comments, his soft voice urging her to reject the Dark side whenever they clashed. It unnerved her, the way she could never bring herself to truly harm him or go for the kill. A tug towards the Light. She should have hated it, should have hated  _ him _ , but she didn't.

And Jedi, they were not supposed to feel hatred or love.

This combination allowed them to coexist within the cave following a storm that had damaged their respective ships. It had knocked out all comm units. Somewhat amused by this turn of events, Rey found her lips curling upwards on one side as she considered the Jedi who was presently under her sway.  _ Reject passion indeed, _ she wanted to pur as her hand stroked his hardening cock through his pants. The Jedi--Finn's throat bobbed as he swallowed heavily. Any protests he might have had were dead on his tongue when she quickened the strokes and tilted back her head to peer down at him through half-lidded eyes. She did not need to use the Force to subdue him. The Dark side was seductive in other ways.

"Do you enjoy this, young Jedi?" she inquired. He furrowed his brows, his mouth forming around unspoken words. He was the elder of them; Rey was aware of this. Her experiences in life, however, had left her more knowledgeable in some areas. That was something the Jedi did in disservice to those they trained.

Rey slipped her hand higher until she was able to duck the limb under his tunic. Then she pushed into her pants. The feel of his warm flesh in her hand summoned a hungry growl from her that clearly aroused the man. He shuddered under her and arched his hips, bucking up into her touch. She used her other hand to lower the pants as she shifted her position. When she took him into her mouth, the sound he released made her feel more powerful than she ever had before.

  
  


_ Whimper (theautisticjedi) _

At one point, he tried to hold his breath to see if that would help. It hadn’t. He bunched up the blankets underneath him, again attempted to not breathe so that not a single peep would leave him. Stars, Finn couldn’t even bring himself to look down at Rey as she swirled her tongue on the head of his erection. She would smirk up at him if she did. He knew that much, knew it would make him groan with want. She was gorgeous. Beautiful. Sexy. Sultry when she stared up at him whenever her mouth was on his cock. Finn swallowed. Mentally swore at himself for summoning that mental image. It had almost dragged out that first sound.

The bet had started when Rey had claimed she could easily make him scream when they had been playing a game and he had teased her for the noise she had released. It had gone from there. Gone on until he had said she could do whatever to him and he wouldn’t give out so much as a peep.  _ You’re on _ had been the two words spoken before she had pinned him to the bed.

And Maker was she devious, starting to tickle her fingers along his perineum while deepthroating him. The scream was so loud it was silent. So it somehow didn’t count. Finn had reached down without realizing it, one hand on the back of her head. Rey chuckled, the vibrations along his shaft dragging out another silent sound of delight. She was going to win this one in the end if she kept this up. But Rey would drag it out first. Giggling, pulling her mouth off of him. No longer touching him with her fingers. Patting his thighs. Then her hand was around him, pumping him. Her lips on the side of his cock, kissing him. Taking him into her mouth once more. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes at the strain of holding back her name; it wanted to slip off his tongue along with a purr.

She drew back again when he was so close...and he whimpered. Now he did look down at Rey, who indeed grinned at him, her eyes narrowed, her mouth around him the next second. Her chuckles sending forth more vibrations. Finn groaned again. Said her name as he came; he didn’t feel as though he had lost at all, not with this.

  
  


_ Shy _

Finn sat on the bed beside her without meeting her gaze. The pair of them stared directly ahead at the wall, though in his peripheral, the man did allow his attention to wander along her body. Finn released a deep breath as Rey bit down on her bottom lip and placed her hands one atop the other in her lap while dropping her eyes to them. After taking a deep breath, he half turned and pressed his lips to the side of her head. Rey closed her eyes, allowed herself to smile. His lips touched her cheek next then placed one of his hands atop hers, rubbing them to comfort her. Despite being able to better hide it, Finn was equally nervous.

He kissed the corner of her mouth while shifting his hand to her leg, rubbing her thigh. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Rey’s lips parted. She did not speak, not immediately. Finn slowed his actions without removing his hand from her.

“I want to,” she said in earnest. “I just…”

They had lost their virginity to one another but a week ago. Now she wanted to try something different. Foreplay. He did as well, of course; it was more that they each believed the other might feel unsatisfied. Finn licked his lips. He gently drew one of Rey’s hands into his own and urged it towards his lap. Rey stared curiously as she was made to rub the front of the cloth, to stroke his cock through his pants. She could feel him stirring, hardening. Finn released her hand to use both of his to work open the front of his pants until he could draw himself out.

“Like this?” Rey asked as she wrapped her fingers around his length. Her eyes darted from his flushed face to his cock then back again. She drew her hand upwards then stroked down, finding a good rhythm. Her heart was pounding so loud in her chest that she thought for certain Finn could hear it.

“Yes,” he whispered, his hand moving between her legs. He stroked her inner thigh with enough pressure that she would feel it through the barrier of her clothing. “We’ll help each other.” His face felt so hot. Rey’s was covered in a deep blush. They continuously glanced away from one another. Smiled nervously when they did lock gazes. Learning one another’s bodies was somehow a harder task than sex. It was a full exploration. More intimate. Less carnal. That was it, that was it exactly. This was not some simple spell of lust. It was revealing, emotional, an outward show of trust. It was hard to not feel self-conscious or shy.

“Okay.” The smile she gave him was not forced or filled with worry. She seemed to melt right there, her body leaning into his. Finn slid his hand into underwear and stroked her. Dipped a finger between her lips, found her wet. Both of them leaned in for a kiss, and each whispered how they would like to be touched.

  
  


_ Study (Unseen_MrStanton) _

Her training had started earlier than his; whatever Kylo had done during the interrogation, it had awoken Rey's abilities. This allowed her to help him between her own training sessions. Rey tended to be more calm when she trained with Finn than when she was on her own. She did make a great teacher; in their first session, she had gone over the experiences she had had. The way Force users could sense one another, how bonds were formed. On top of that, she had the texts from Ach-To to study. Finn caught up with her on that front. Together they practiced the different fighting forms to learn which one they preferred. His favorite time during their training was during meditation. Rey’s favorite?

Finn deflected the training droid’s blaster shot with his lightsaber for a final time before the sequence ended. He removed the blinder, blinking his eyes repeatedly as they readjusted to the sunlight. “You did well.” The praise preceded a light punch to his arm. It was probably payback for when he had slapped her ass when the opportunity had presented itself. Flirtations made their training more enjoyable. It helped to take their mind off the war, which served to improve their focus on the training itself.

He poked her side where he knew she was a little ticklish. Rey scrunched up her nose and swerved her body. Gave him a gentle push. Their gazes locked. Both were smirking, the pair of them in sync.

Their bodies collided, her hands on his shoulders, and his on one of her shoulders and near her hip. She always did have a strong stance, which was due to her history on Jakku. He, meanwhile, also had his own advantages because of his training from the First Order. Rey was an aggressive fighter. Finn was more defensive, using his opponent’s strength against them. It was why they were evenly matched when they sparred. This wasn’t sparring. It was...it was for fun.

Rey changed tactics. She suddenly let go of him and dropped down, which had Finn stumbling forward two steps. That was all it took for her to get a good hold on him and tackle him to the ground. He laughed along with her as she pinned him. Rey straddled him, pinning both of his wrists above his head. Finn let himself relax, started to reach into the Force.

They were still in sync. Any object he reached for to distract her, she applied an equal force to push it back to the ground. “You have fast reflexes,” he murmured, not missing the way she was shifting her body. Rolling her hips. “That’s cheating.”

“It is not,” she said, tilting back her head and flashing a smug grin. His own smile grew in size. Small rocks were floating around them, swirling. This was followed by blades of grass. The leaves in the nearby trees rustled more than the light breeze would have caused. Rey ground down against Finn. They both moaned. Rey pulled back her hands, though she kept his arms locked in place with the Force. Finn closed his eyes, feeling her through the Force since he could not touch her how he really wanted to. She was a magnificent warmth. A bright light.

The heat was multiplied when she continued to touch him. His arousal cut through his focus. Rey teased him, her hips rolling lazily and hands wandering. “If you can push me off of you in five minutes, we’ll have sex.” His eyes snapped open, and he looked at her hungrily. He didn’t doubt that they would find release together whether he succeeded or not. Dry humping, mutual masturbation...they got creative in their brief periods alone. It had been over a week since they had been able to have sex though. Maybe two weeks.

“You’re on.”

It wasn’t only her previous training that gave her a slight edge; she knew just how to touch him, to tease him, to distract him. Finn swore to himself that he would not fail though. He just had to find the way to get the high ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Countless Ways We’ve Touched**

_ FinnRey Smut Drabble Collection _

Seven

_ Candles _

The wax was not unbearably hot as it was drizzled along her breasts. This elicited a moan from her, the warmth spreading in a similar manner that the coolness had when Finn had used ice. Temperature play was perhaps her favorite of their explorations thus far, followed closely by edging. The wax stiffened, hardened. It was such a thin layer that Rey again felt the warmth as more was dripped atop it, a thin line connecting the dots. Before applying the wax to Rey's flesh, Finn had first tested it on himself. Rey glanced at the cooled bit of wax, appreciating just how careful and considerate the man was. It was a large reason they were both comfortable experimenting.

"Do you like it?" Finn asked, his eyes lifting from where the wax was reddening her skin to meet her gaze. They both hoped to eventually combine using wax and ice in a single sitting. Rey nearly groaned with want at the thought. Instead she nodded in answer to the question that had been asked. She arched her back, giving Finn more access to her chest. He had paused in connecting the small dots of wax he had teased her with. "Patience."

"Please." She pinched one of her nipples with two fingers and her thumb. The dried wax cracked a little without crumbling off of her. Underneath, the skin was slightly redder than the surrounding area. When they were done, Finn would rub the proper lotions onto her. She curled her toes while thinking of his hands on her breasts, a different sort of heat than that of the wax. Rey slid a finger inside of herself teasingly. Finn released a light ' _ ooo _ '. His attention was divided between what he was doing and the way she was pleasuring herself.

Rey withdrew her finger, raised her arm, and slid the digit into Finn's mouth. His tongue danced along the finger. As he tasted her, the man made more dots that he would connect. Rey felt her inner walls clenching. The heat in her chest was a mingling of the temperature of the wax and the warmth of arousal. Her legs trembled a moment until she took a deep breath.

"I  _ really  _ like it," she whispered, unable to speak at a normal volume without becoming breathless. "I'll have to try it on you." Her gaze swept along his abdomen then dropped to his cock. Oh, she could see it now. How one of her hands would be on him while the other slowly applied the heat along his stomach. Again her body clenched with desire. She laid back on the bed, which allowed Finn to begin a line down to  _ her _ belly. Now she was very hot, and very wet.

  
  


_ Power (theautisticjedi) _

He went first, telling her to get down on her knees. Rey held back an amused smirk while obeying. She was all too happy to oblige when his next command was for her to undo his pants with her mouth. Rey dragged her teeth along the material in a way that had them skimming on his flesh underneath. Finn groaned out his approval. She worked his pants downwards, struggling a little as she visibly resisted the urge to use the Force to assist her. Though it would have been much easier, it took away the challenge, one that she was thoroughly enjoying.

When his pants were out of the way, Finn told Rey to touch herself while she pleasured him. A soft gasp had warm air rushing along his cock. He grunted. Reached forward to pet the side of her head, and murmured words of praise. Rey traced her hand along her breast as she leaned forward to lick the head of his cock. She drew a circle with her tongue on the sensitive flesh. Her hand moved down the length of her body, its twin wrapping around Finn's shaft while she sealed her mouth around the tip of his erection. She pumped him in time with bobbing her head, finding a steady rhythm that would stimulate him without bringing him release too soon.

He rocked his hips in time with her hand, thrusting into her touch, into her mouth, until she pulled back and reminded him that it was her turn. Finn nodded, watching her as she stood and removed her hand from between her legs. She was still clothed, although not in as many layers as she usually wore. Her first command was for him to undress her. Not with his eyes or his mouth, though. She wanted him to touch her with only his fingertips. Finn quirked a brow at that. He gave no argument. This was her turn, and he was curious to see what she would ask of him. Careful that his palms did not make contact with her clothing or skin, Finn slowly dragged up her shirt. Rey did not make things difficult for him. She maneuvered her arms without needing to be asked.

The bra was easily removed, those thin straps sliding down the lengths of her arms. She enjoyed the feeling of freedom that releasing her breasts gave. Rey let out a soft noise. Her eyes were glued on Finn, the man ridding her of her bottoms, her panties. He ghosted his fingers from her ankles up to her inner thighs when she told him to tease her. His tongue touched her stomach, the muscles contracting at the wet warmth. Rey moaned out for him to repeat the action, and Finn was all too happy to obey. This time he used the underside of his tongue. He started to trace it further...then stopped when she said  _ no _ . Their eyes met.

“It’s your turn again.”

Finn looked torn between rising and continuing what he had intended to do. His mind settled on the former. Pushing back, he rounded her. Wrapped his arms around Rey, tugging her into an embrace so that he could feel her ass against him. His hands found her breasts, massaged them. “I’m going to lay on the bed, and you’re going to suck my cock while I taste you.” A breathless swear slipped off Rey’s tongue. She tilted back her head, resting it on his shoulder so that she could look him in the face.

“Just wait until it’s my turn again,” she purred. It was Finn’s turn to smirk. He relinquished his hold on Rey to do what he had said he would. He laid on the bed, hungrily watching her as she crawled onto the mattress with him. She placed her knees on either side of his head then stretched. Wrapped her lips around his cock, one hand on his thigh so that she could brace herself. His tongue was in her, urging her to keep touching him, to rock backwards into his touch. She knew  _ exactly _ what she was going to have him do when it was her turn again.

_ Nightmare _

A sound caused her to stir. Disoriented as she fought to regain full consciousness, Rey did not immediately recognize that what had interrupted her sleep had been Finn gasping. He was still breathing heavily. She turned onto her side and placed a hand on his stomach. If she had touched his chest, he would have drawn away. This was not the first time that he had had a nightmare. They were not always identical, however they tended to have common elements. Each one had to do with the First Order. Sometimes it was the First Order destroying the things he loved, the people he cared for; and other times, he was the one who hurt others as he worked for the First Order. Once he caught his breath, Finn turned to Rey.

Silently, they moved closer to one another. Craving the touch of familiarity, wanting the comfort of one another’s presence.

Finn moved between her legs, easing himself into her. Rey cupped the sides of Finn’s face, drawing him down into a kiss. She shuddered, moved her hands to his shoulders then his arms, feeling her body melding with his. He pressed the heel of his hand against her, rocking it, angling his hand so that he could brush his thumb along her clit. She gently urged him onto his back, rode him while whispering words of comfort. She had felt a wetness on her face. A sign that this nightmare was one of the ones in which  _ he _ had been hurting others. Maybe killing those he loved the most.

“It’s okay,” she said. She brushed her nose along his. “We’re okay.” His fingers entangled in her hair and brushed along the strands. She had taken out the buns before they had gone to sleep. Rey once more placed her hands on either side of his face. Her thumbs brushed away the tears. “It was just a nightmare.” He nodded without speaking. He would tell her about it later. She wasn’t going to push him. Instead she focused on bringing pleasure to both of them.

  
  


_ Phobia _

When they had first met, and for the first four months of their relationship, Rey had suffered from philemaphobia. It had stemmed from many things; the way she had been left behind on Jakku and couldn’t trust others, feeling insecure as to her place in the galaxy, afraid that she would not be a good kisser. The intimacy aspect was something that they worked on together. Both had to discover how to connect with people outside of preparing for war or survival. Trusting someone with your heart and mind was difficult enough. With your body? Moreso. Which was ironic in a way given that day in and out they trusted their comrades with their lives.

She was not opposed to cuddling or even giving Finn a kiss on the forehead or cheek. He had caught Rey staring at his lips more than once. He never teased her about it, not after that first time when she had looked as though he had struck her. What had been intended to be flirtatious had instead dredged up more insecurities, had exacerbated her phobia.

Sometimes Rey still struggled with it. She would turn her head away from a kiss. Finn took no insult when she did this. Instead he would slow down, would grab her hand, rub the back of it. Make sure that she was alright. If it was during sex, he would kiss her cheek or her neck. That always brought a smile to her face. They worked through her fear as a team, a couple.

Finn wrapped his fingers around Rey’s, both his palms pressed to hers. She also entwined her fingers, holding onto his hands as he leaned in to kiss her. Their bodies moving together. Rey parted her lips, accepting the kiss and moaning at the feel of it as much as with the pleasure coursing through her at the feeling of him inside of her. His kisses were so gentle, so understanding. He kissed her four times then rested his forehead against hers. The smile did not leave her lips. Her heart raced, albeit not from fear this time. Rey tilted her head, giving Finn a brief kiss then nuzzled his cheek.

  
  


_ Shadows _

She loved the firmness of his cock, how the flesh yielded all the same; and the friction of their bodies moving together. Finn flexed his tongue upwards to catch the roof of her mouth as they kissed. Rey’s body shuddered against his in response to the stimulation. She could hardly wait for him to be inside of her. Currently his cock was teasing her outer lips, its length growing slick with her juices. Finn pulled back, nibbled on her bottom lip. His mouth found her neck. Tongue on her throat, which bobbed a little as she swallowed. He blew on the trail of saliva, earning a sharp gasp from her.

There was no light in the room; it was encased in shadows. Various depths of darkness that moved, shifting in time with their bodies. Finn traced his hands on the contours of Rey’s body. He learned quickly how to position her in the ways that made her moan the loudest.

Finn coated his fingers in her juices then shifted two of them into her up to the first knuckle. Rey pushed down, taking in more of him. He spread his fingers, scissoring her open in preparation. When his fingers left her, Rey felt almost empty for the short time it took for Finn to line himself up with her. She delighted in the sensation of him slowly pushing up into her. Stretching her. Filling her so completely.

The shadows around them shifted again. His hands were on her face. Rey bucked her hips into his to meet his thrusts. Felt his mouth on hers. One of his hands left her to touch the surface above here head so that he could alter his angle. Rey spread her legs wider so that he could move more deeply into her. Her hands freely roamed his body, touching everywhere the she could. His mouth was on her breast. His teeth tugged at a nipple, making her inner walls pulse as her arousal flared. She was so close. Finn repeated the act, and she came undone. It took him only a few thrusts more before he found his release as well, spilling inside of her.

As they sank onto the bed, entangled in one another’s arms, the shadows all around them fell still.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for the shortness of this. I've been having flareups, which have caused headaches and migraines. As a result, I only wrote out three of the drabble prompts.
> 
> TW: second drabble contains pregnancy sex, and the third contains breast milk

**The Countless Ways We’ve Touched**

_ FinnRey Smut Drabble Collection _

Eight

_ Sweet (theautisticjedi) _

The sweet was applied to the mounds in a swirl that went inwards starting from the edge of her breast. The tip where the stream of whip cream broke off betrayed the location of her covered nipples. Still, it offered the impression of erect buds that caused Finn’s throat to bob as he swallowed. He set aside the can of whip cream, placing it on the bedside table without taking his eyes off of her. Rey sucked on her index finger, upon which some of the sweet had fallen when she had broken that trail. She gave out a delighted moan. Finn’s brow furrowed. His lips moved soundlessly, his eyes hungrily searching for where to start. Even without the whip cream, that would have been a challenge.

After running his tongue along his lips and briefly meeting Rey’s gaze, Finn leaned down and mouthed the top of her breast. Some of the cream smeared on his chin. He imagined that Rey would nibble that area later. He felt himself growing hard at that thought. His tongue flicked out, his nose touching where he had just suckled as he tasted the first bit of whip cream. The sweetness caused him to salivate; drool dribbled down onto Rey, mingling with the cream.

He used the strength of his arms to push himself downwards without lifting his tongue from Rey’s breasts. The whip cream smeared more. Rey looked at him, the young woman biting her bottom lip at the sight she beheld. Finn pulled his tongue into his mouth long enough to swallow then pressed it once more to her warm flesh. He moved in reverse, pausing partway as his tongue skimmed the top of her sensitive nipple. It was stiffening under his ministrations as well as the coolness of the sweet. He grazed his teeth back and forth, flicking the nipple with his tongue. Rey gasped, her hand going to the back of Finn’s head.

She led him towards the other breast, whimpering and whispering out her need for him to touch her there. He did not fight her, not wanting to overstimulate her to where she didn’t enjoy this as much as he was. Finn cupped the side of her face, hooking his thumb into her mouth. Rey nipped playfully at it, nibbling the tip and waggling her tongue on the flesh. She stretched then bent her leg in alteration. As Finn took in another mouthful of the whip cream, he glanced up. His finger had slipped out of her mouth, and it was due to her throwing back her head.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, urging him back to her breast. Finn smirked to himself as he obliged.

  
  


_ Full (theaustisticjedi & The_Readers_Writer) _

His lips traced gently the large patch of freckles on her shoulder. Both hands cupped the swell of her belly. It was not long ago that he had only been required one hand to cradle the area. Now their child was larger, growing at a healthy rate. Rey leaned back her head, which allowed her to kiss the very tip of his ear. Finn moaned, the sound low in his throat. That was a rather sensitive area for him, one that Rey very often utilized when she wanted his attention. Finn was always willing to give it to her. He moved one hand upwards. Her breasts had grown as well. She arched a little when he made contact.

“Sensitive?” he asked then gave a kiss to the flesh against his lips.

Rey laughed, shaking her head and whispering that the baby had moved. Finn nodded. He had felt it too. Both of them looked into one another’s eyes. Their lips met. Squeezing her breast, Finn slipped his other hand between Rey’s legs. His fingers skimmed over her wetness. She was ready for him. Moaning and whimpering as he toyed with her clit. Rey stroked his cock, her hand almost pinned between their bodies. Finn groaned, once more started to kiss her shoulder, along her neck. He pulled another gasp from her as he nibbled.

Helping Rey into a more comfortable position, allowing her to lay down, Finn moved between her legs. He did not enter her just yet, opting instead to thrust more fingers into her. His thumb rolled her clit, smearing her juices onto the nub so that she did not chafe. Only after he brought her to orgasm did Finn line himself up and enter her. Rey moaned at the feeling of him inside of her, of how full she felt in multiple senses. She closed her eyes, relishing in the sensation as she came down from the high brought on by her orgasm.

  
  


_ Taste (theautisticjedi) _

It was the first time that they had been intimate since the baby had been born. Rey felt her face growing rather warm when, as a result of Finn massaging her breasts, some milk began to leak. The darkness of the room prevented him from seeing it. That did not mean he wouldn’t feel it though. Finn brushed his thumbs along the nipples again. He released a rather thoughtful noise while placing a quick kiss against her cheek. One of his hands left her chest. Despite the darkness, Rey could see the man’s silhouette. He had raised the hand to his mouth. There was a wet sound, the sound of Finn tasting the breast milk. Rey felt her breath hitch in her throat.

He caught her off-guard when he leaned in to nuzzle her breast. He opened his mouth, tracing the skin with his lips. His tongue rolled the bud. Rey shuddered at the feel of it, a sort of tickling sensation running up and down her spine. This was much different than when their daughter fed. She closed her eyes to relish in the feel of it. The way his fingers danced on the underside of her breast, lifting it higher while at the same time sealing his mouth around her nipple. He gently massaged her. Drew back to blow lightly on the wet area. It shot a jolt of pleasure through Rey that had her curling her toes and tightening the muscles in her abdomen.

Rey placed both of her hands onto his shoulders and started to knead them, working out knots she could feel with her fingers. She murmured for him to not stop. Finn nodded, speaking around her breast, telling her that he wouldn’t. She ran her hands through his hair, which was longer than when they had first met. She loved how it felt. Relished in the husky growl he released when she toyed with his locks. His hands moved with more confidence. Rey reached down to stroke the pads of her fingers along her folds. She whimpered when Finn teased her with gentle nips. Her fingers worked more quickly, back and forth, rolling her clitoris. She moved to gather her juices, smearing them. Her legs twitched as the stimulation traveled along her body. Warmth was spreading. Rey began to fuck herself with her fingers while Finn switched to her other breast. Her mouth dropped open in a silent moan as she came, her orgasm more intense than she had experienced in some time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: vampirism

**The Countless Ways We’ve Touched**

_ FinnRey Smut Drabble Collection _

Nine

_ Death (theautisticjedi) _

It may have been chance or it may have been fate; whatever the case, they had been brought together, and that was something that Rey would forever be grateful for. She was dressed in a long gown, her hair partially pulled back and flowing to her shoulders. Her neck would readily be exposed and on display for the man she loved. In the meantime, the hair that fell upon it kept her from developing a chill. All the same, goosebumps had risen on her flesh in anticipation of what was to come. Finn had been courting her for months now. Months that felt like years in the best of ways--she felt like she had known him all her life, he was so important to her. Even now her heart was beating in her chest as though she had been running a race. The thought of him always did that. And now she would have that forever.

_ Well, sort of, _ she thought as her lips spread into a small smile. Her heart wouldn't quite race, as it would no longer beat. She would feel the vampire equivalent of a racing heart.

This was something that they had discussed at length before settling on a decision. She had no living relatives that she would be leaving behind. Still, there had been affairs to set in order. Friends that she would have to limit contact with as the years wore on. She would no longer age. Vanity had not swayed her to make this decision. In truth, she hadn’t cared if she would grow older. Finn had met others who did care. It was one reason he had never truly been drawn to them. The superficiality of the world lost its allure when one lived as he had. Rey also did not crave death, a trait that other women had. To die or to be beautiful...or to die while one was beautiful.

She brushed her fingers through the tips of her hair. Some men had called her beautiful, and she knew that they believed this to be true. Finn had not been drawn to her because of her beauty. Their first encounter had been when she had been fighting some ruffians that had been abusing a stray dog in an alley. He had heard the sounds of struggle and come to step in. Upon noticing that she could well take care of herself, the vampire had remained away; if things had taken a turn, he would have intervened. The way she cared for others was what drew him in. Her strength as well. She was both fierce and gentle. He had fallen harder for her the more they met, the more they talked.

They hardly needed anything else in the world beyond one another. Sustenance; for her, she required food while her heart kept beating, and for him, he required blood. Blood did not equate to killing. And he was unlike other vampires in that he did not drink from a single individual for long due to adverse effects from the resultant anemia. He had tasted her blood before. She had offered at one point when he had been weak. Nearly too weak to feed at all. She had lowered herself down to her knees in front of him and placed her wrist near his mouth. It had taken minutes of whispered urges before he accepted the offer.

This time would be different. There would be some pain, although according to Finn he would be able to limit that. The discomfort had been one reason that Finn had shied away from the idea of siring her. On top of that, she would have to learn to control her thirst for blood. The strong desire faded over time as the body adjusted. Her metabolism would regulate. In the meanwhile, the man she loved would be there to help her. To protect her from herself in a way; to protect her friends from her. That was her main fear, that she would hurt someone she cared for or another innocent person. This fear was slowly fading as her anticipation of the night’s activities grew.

Rey turned away from the mirror of her vanity to take another long look at the items in her room. As time passed, she would have to let much of this go. Other pieces would be shipped off to a safe haven that she and Finn would share until they fashioned new identities; it was how vampires kept from being discovered, by passing as distant relatives of themselves to account for their appearances. She had a handful of stuffed animals that she had acquired over the years. Most had patches sewn into them. All except for one, that is, which was her most recent acquisition. Rey walked over to the basket she had the animals in to adjust their bows and feel their faux fur. Soft. Smooth. Rigid. She adored the different textures. More than once in the past she had cuddled them all into her arms to squeeze them together.

_ I’ll take them for as long as they last _ .

For she knew that time would eventually wreck them into a state that could not be repaired no matter how she tried. It was a factor that she considered when glancing about the rest of her bedroom. Most of these things she could give up without a second glance back. There was a dagger that she knew had come from her parents, some family heirloom that she kept for the sake of sentimentality. Her bloodline was noble, which she had not known until later in her life. It meant nothing to her in truth. A part of her was grateful that she had been forced to work her way up in the world rather than exist as a pampered doll. Rey did not know if Finn would have come into her life if things had been different, and she wouldn’t trade him for the world.

_ He is my world, my universe. My sun and stars. _

She placed her hand over her heart to feel it beating. Her pulse was a means of measuring the time left before Finn arrived and helped her to enter his world so that they could truly be together.

It was the rustle of curtains, much like a soft breeze, that alerted her to his presence. It was a familiar sound that many others would have missed. But she had been waiting for it. Rey turned around to greet the one who had earned her love. Finn’s movements were a fraction slower than they normally were, a sign that he was ready to forgo the plan if she had for any reason changed her mind. No matter how much it would hurt him to part ways, he wouldn’t begrudge her that. To ease his worry, she smiled fondly at him and held her hand out. Immediately his shoulders relaxed and he stepped more surely forward.

“I was not sure if you would feel differently now that the time has arrived.” He slid his hand along hers, curled his fingers, and turned over her hand so that he could kiss her knuckles after drawing the limb up to his mouth. “This is a big moment for you.”

“For us,” she said with a nod. The feel of his lips on her flesh brought goosebumps forward.

Rey pressed her body against his in a way that allowed her to rest her forehead on his collarbone. Finn set his chin atop her head and inhaled deeply, enjoying her scent. The soaps were subdued in comparison to the ones she had used prior to meeting him. His superior sense of smell did not mean he enjoyed the other scents less, however they were noticeably stronger for him. He had started to hold her for longer lengths of time after she had switched soaps. She found that she preferred it as well after having used it for the first week. Not to mention it had been easier on her wallet.

Finn tilted back her head after cupping her face with both of his hands. She stared up into his eyes then let hers closed as he leaned in for a kiss. It was brief and felt like feathers along her lips. His hands moved down lower, allowing him to turn her. Rey tilted her head to one side to help expose her neck for him.

Rey could feel the sharpness of his teeth at her throat. Their points failed to cut past her skin, which she knew was a conscious decision on Finn's part. He was careful to not harm her. Yet the thrill remained, this idea that he could be deadly; in truth, it  _ was _ the conscious decisions he made that proved he was a man rather than a monster. It did not matter that he was immortal, that he was a vampire. The choices he continuously made, not only in regards to her but to all around him, was how Rey knew this was no mistake. To give herself to him, to join him, it was not a betrayal of self. They were not erasing one another. Finn would not push for her to be subservient as other men in her life had attempted. She was not being used. She was loved. Those fangs pressed downward another fraction. The threat of puncture was more real. But he did not bite her yet.

Something within her coiled. It spiraled, warm and wiggling, downwards from her stomach then lower. Rey felt her breath hitch as much as she heard it. Finn glided his fingers along her exposed cleavage. The sensation made itself known in full now. Consciousness of her arousal did not render her shy as it might have in the past. Rey closed her eyes to relish the experience. His fangs ghosting along her flesh. His left hand moving to cup the mound of her breast, and his other settling on her hip so that he could pull her against him. Rey felt proof of his arousal. She pressed her hand to the front of his pants then stroked his growing erection through the material.

She began to sway a little as Finn urged her towards the bed. Sitting would be more comfortable once he started. Though he had promised that he would use his abilities to lessen her pain, the dizziness she would experience from the loss of blood was remedied only so much; it was more that she would not be aware of it on a conscious level. Her body, on the other hand, would grow weak.

The blankets underneath them were soft, rather fluffy as well. She began to curl on them. Her legs drew upwards, and she hooked them over Finn’s. He spread his limbs a little more so that they were both equally comfortable. Entwining their bodies together like this felt so right, it always had.

Rey worked her hand into the front of his pants just as he began to nuzzle her throat with his face. His lips danced on her skin in gentle kisses that were sprinkled with the lightest of bites. Nothing that broke her flesh. Not yet. That  _ not yet _ was starting to drive her mad. The anticipation was becoming too much. As the heat in her body grew, as his hands wandered along her body, she found that she was arching into every touch and aching for him. Aching to be with him. His cool hand was like fire when it met her naked skin. They had been undressing one another. Breaking physical contact here and there only long enough to rid themselves of the layers of cloth that had been between them. Rey wound her legs around Finn’s waist, and her arms encircled him as well.

The blankets would have to be cleaned; that was what she thought as his teeth began to pierce her flesh. The pain was momentary before Finn began to use his abilities to help it ebb. The sensation of pressure remained though. It was uncomfortable, foreign. It did not hurt, but sometimes pain wasn’t the only unpleasant aspect of things, which she now considered for a breath. Then she inhaled again and her attention returned to the way their bodies were moving together. Her hand caressed his back. Rey arched once more while also tilting her head back in order to give Finn better access. He was feeding off of her.

It felt so different, she thought, compared to other times he had done so when she had allowed him. Rey bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes. There was something about this that was intoxicating in ways she could never properly articulate.

It had to be the knowledge of what this symbolized. And the manner in which Finn pushed up inside of her, filling her. Joining them in all the ways that were possible.

A trickle of blood tickled as it slipped past his mouth and ran along her shoulder. Rey shuddered at the sensation. Her abdomen tightened as giggles threatened to erupt. Instead she released a soft sigh, rocking her hips to meet his thrust. The undulation of their bodies caused yet more of her blood to slip out of Finn’s mouth. That was okay, she knew. He had talked her through the entire process so that she knew what to expect, so that she did not worry. Rey set her hand on the back of Finn’s head, urging him on. Words spilled from her mouth--his name, a plea to keep going, a whimper of delight as he obliged. His tongue slipped over the puncture wounds, which he then resealed with his teeth.

Her ability to process anything more than Finn’s presence began to fade away. She was so close to death now, and yet that did not scare her in the least. The movements of their bodies were slower. His thrusts more shallow. She whimpered when he pulled his fangs out of her. The whimpers were stifled by something being placed at her mouth. Finn said something to her. What was it? Her throat was moving, as was her tongue. It took her several seconds to realize this. When she did, Rey understood what it was that Finn had said, and she knew what it was that was sliding down her throat.

The taste became stronger, her senses sharpening. Rey could hear every breath that Finn took. The way his normally stilled heart beat now that his body had been filled with her blood. Blood that she was taking back. The beating grew softer, devolving into a sort of ticking. Undead was not dead. There were differences.She had wondered about this in the past; how could a vampire become aroused if there was no blood supply? The ticking was musical, she thought. Rey opened her eyes now while she drank. Finn stared down at her lovingly. Their bodies joined although, she realized, they had both reached completion. Yet they would begin again. She hungered for that as much as she hungered for blood.

It was not only her blood. There were traces of Finn in it. That was how she was being turned, this mingling of their life forces.

Though she could hear so well in comparison to when she had been human, Rey discovered that she was easily able to tune it all out. Ignore the outside. She wasn’t ignoring the world as some would claim. Her sun and stars, her world, was right there with her. As Rey released Finn’s wrist, he shifted down and met her lips with his. They were softer now than ever before. They felt like silk, so smooth. So inviting.

The hunger within her grew, the hunger for him, as she became curious how the rest of him would feel now that they were bound together for all eternity in this death that was not death. This forever with each other, this completion.

**Author's Note:**

> A head's up that I am avoiding news/theories/etc for TROS at this time for personal purposes. I do plan to do more finnrey smut for this fic. I have a small list of words. If ever you want to suggest anything specific, I am completely willing to hear it. AUs and canon-verse both welcome.


End file.
